The locations of proteins within the 30S ribosomal subunit of E. coli will be determined by neutron scattering techniques. Similar methods will be used to find out if ribosomal protein S1 influences the conformation of the 30S subunit and vice versa. Crosslinking studies will continue in an effort to determine the proteins which constitute the EF-G binding site in the 50S ribosomal subunit.